


Jealous

by williamTspears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, animeverse, incredible., this is... the first work in the UTLau tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamTspears/pseuds/williamTspears
Summary: Lau makes a proposal. Undertaker is hesitant. William is not actually present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet ask meme prompt #142: “Hold my hand so he gets jealous".
> 
> For a tumblr anon.

“Eh? What? No-, _what?_ ” Undertaker stopped short, staring at the other in disbelief. “No. Why?”

Lau smirked, eye open just a crack to scrutinise the mortician, whose regular smile had been wiped clean off by the proposition. He crossed his legs, head tilted like a cat which had found something rather curious, and turned his attention to the wall.

“I’ll visit when he next does. Hold my hand, so he gets jealous,” he spoke. Little curls of milky smoke rose from the tip of his pipe, weaving about them as the decidedly foreign man turned back and leaned closer, inches from his confused companion. “You _sayyy_ , I’m about as bad as he. I think rather you aren’t playing him right. There are worlds of potential entertainment in someone that… _stiff_ ,” he purred, selecting his words ever so carefully. “My realm is pleasure, good sir mortician, trust me.”

He flicked his pipe, a small scattering of ashes disappearing into the air without a trace they’d ever existed.

“Yet y’ve never pleased me once. How ‘bout that,” Undertaker quipped dryly, rather uneasy for reasons he couldn’t yet discern. “Why’d I wanna do that, anyhow?”

“Uncertain. _Rigid_. Unyielding in a desire to never show the barest hint of impropriety that may _arise_ ,” Lau murmured. “He likes you more than he ought, wouldn’t you like to play on that? Make him so _frustrated_ with his own desires that he makes a mistake? _Aching_ to impress, but stifled by his own inhibitions?”

“How’d you know which Will I meant?” Undertaker interjected, trying to ignore the rising flush in his own cheeks that had little to do with the third party of their conversation and all to do with the way this opiate dealer was saying it. He’d simply mentioned the name in passing, and…

“Hm? I don’t!” Lau laughed, leaning back and righting himself with an innocent shrug. “Of course not, I’ve no clue who he is, what made you think _that~?_ ”

“You-”

_Wretched Chinese cellar rat!_


End file.
